One example of a liquid crystal display device including an in-cell touch panel is described in Patent Document 1. The liquid crystal display device in Patent Document 1 includes three colors of pixel electrodes, data lines, self-capacitance type touch electrodes, and touch lines. The pixel electrodes include red, green, and blue pixel electrodes. The data lines are adjacent to the pixel electrodes. The touch lines connected to the touch electrodes. Each blue electrode has a footprint smaller than that of each green pixel electrode or each red pixel electrode. The touch lines are disposed adjacent to the blue pixel electrodes.